¿Quién eres?
by Noui
Summary: Llegó un día en el que no aguantó más. Y quiso marcharse, pero algo se lo impidió. ¿Un disparo? Vio como Kariya se desplomaba, y ya no pudo irse y dejarlo solo. [Yaoi, Mpreg, lemmon] (una mierda de resumen...)
1. ¿Naúseas? ¿Y antojos?

He vuelto! Y he vuelto con un fic de tres partes *aplausos* No se me da bien escribir cosas largas, esto es lo más largo que he escrito. La primera parte es bastante corta y algo aburrida, o me lo parece a mi... Es un KariyaxHikaru, se me ocurrió la idea viendo el vídeo de _"Corre"_, pero no es un song-fic. Espero que os guste 3 Aquí os dejo el fic:

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: ¿Náuseas? ¿Y antojos?**_

El pequeño pelimorado estaba llorando. No era extraño que lo estuviera haciendo, se convirtió en algo frecuente desde el día en el que se fue a vivir con su novio. Él sabía que Kariya tenía problemas con el alcohol y las drogas, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan grave. Cogía cosas de la casa y las vendía para pagarse las drogas. Había empezado por pequeñas cosas, como tazas o adornos de la casa, pero ahora había llegado demasiado lejos. Cogió el anillo de oro que Hikaru siempre llevaba. Era el anillo de compromiso de su padre, fue lo único que se encontró después del accidente que les arrebató la vida a él y a su madre tres años atrás. Kariya fue el único que estuvo siempre a su lado, protegiéndolo y cuidándolo. Todavía no estaba enganchado a las drogas, no lo estaría hasta un año después, después de llevar dos años juntos. Aún recordaba el día en que le contó que había podido pagarse una casa solo para ellos, se emocionó tanto. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que hubiera sido una buena idea irse a vivir con él, solo tenían 17 años y, además, tenía los problemas con las drogas. Pero lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo.

Ahora ya no lo aguantaba más. No podía seguir soportando los gritos cuando llegaba borracho, si es que llegaba. Tenía pasado noches fuera de casa, Hikaru nunca supo donde se quedaba. Tampoco aguantaba que gastara prácticamente todo el dinero que él mismo ganaba con su trabajo de dependiente en una humilde tienda. Es más, Kariya ni siquiera trabajaba. Lo había hecho cundo empezaron a vivir juntos, pero lo dejó poco después. No era compatible con la otra parte de su vida. Lo único que Hikaru esperaba era que no llegara a pegarle, nunca lo había hecho, y tenía fe en que no lo hiciera. Pero ya no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo, se marcharía, aunque siguiera queriéndolo, no podía seguir como si nada pasara.

Empezó a hacer sus maletas mientras regueros de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, se marcharía al día siguiente, muy temprano para que Kariya no lo pillara. Solo esperaba eso, no encontrárselo cuando se fuera. Estaba acabando de hacerlas cuando le entraron unas náuseas. Fue corriendo al baño y vomitó. Un rato después volvió a hacerlo. _*Algo me habrá sentado mal... Tengo que ponerme mejor para mañana o si no, no podré irme*_, el pelimorado no podía ni imaginarse la razón de esas náuseas.

Pasó el día lo más tranquilo que pudo, teniendo en cuenta los vómitos que lo atacaban cada cierto tiempo. Estuvo viendo la tele, empezaron a hablar sobre embarazos. Iba a cambiar hasta que se fijó en algo: náuseas, y antojos. Se había pasado la tarde vomitando, pero también comiendo todo el chocolate que había en la casa. _*¡No puede ser! ¡No puedo estar embarazado! Y menos si su padre es alguien como él...*_. Decidió ir a la farmacia y comprar un test de embarazo. Ya sabía que haría. Si estaba embarazado se marcharía en ese mismo momento, Kariya no podía descubrirlo. Si no lo estuviera, se marcharía al día siguiente. Pensando en esto, Hikaru llegó a casa y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en casa. Fue casi corriendo al baño y se hizo el test. Lo miró y... Salió positivo.

No podía creérselo, llevaba una pequeña vida en su vientre. Pero el padre no podía saberlo. Y su hijo tampoco podía saber quién era su padre. Se marcharía ahora mismo. Cogió las maletas y salió de la casa, esperando no encontrarse a Kariya. Y menos de la manera en la que lo encontró. Al abrir la puerta, oyó un disparo y vio como Kariya se desplomaba y salpicaba todo con su sangre, la sangre que salía de su abdomen. Hikaru soltó las maletas y echó a correr hacia él, se paró a medio camino porque el peliazul dijo:

—**No vengas, espera a que se vayan, pueden hacerte daño— **hablaba muy bajito, usaba todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo.  
Hikaru esperó, viendo como su novio estaba ahí tirado, desangrándose. Fue acercándose poco a poco y se agachó a su lado. Las lágrimas corrían con libertad por sus mejillas. Cerca de él, susurró:

—**No me dejes, sé fuerte. Tienes que ponerte bien y cuidarnos.— **llevó una mano a su vientre, acariciándolo suavemente, y la otra a la cara de Kariya, también acariciándolo. Este dulce gesto fue lo último que Kariya vio antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

* * *

Horrible, ¿verdad? A mí me lo parece. Un poco corto también, pero la siguiente parte es más larga. Espero vuestros comentarios. Y aquí os dejo algunas preguntas:

**- ¿Cuál fue la parte que os gustó más?  
- ¿Y la que menos os gustó?  
- ¿Merezco algún tomatazo, melonazo (?) o algo por el estilo?**  
Dejando de lado mis estúpidas preguntas, espero que os haya gustado. Y gracias por leer ^W^


	2. ¿Quién soy?

Holaa! Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste 3

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Quién soy?**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, pero los volvió a cerrar por la claridad de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Intentó volver a abrirlos, acostumbrándose a la luz, y todo lo que vio era blanco. Pared blanca, puerta blanca, sábanas blancas... Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio un sillón, aparentemente muy incómodo. Sentado en el, estaba un chico con la barriga bastante abultada, dormía profundamente. Parecía que estaba en un hospital y que ese chico estaba ahí para visitarle a él. Lo raro era que Kariya no conocía de nada a ese chico, ni tampoco sabía que hacía en un hospital. El chico se despertó y lo miró. Debió pensar que estaba soñando, porque parpadeó varias veces y se pellizcó antes de decir nada. Cuando lo hizo, se abalanzó sobre él y gritó:

— **¡Masaki, estás despierto!—**no pudo contener las lágrimas, que empezaron a salir libremente de sus ojos, unos ojos que habían recobrado ese brillo de felicidad que hacía mucho tiempo que habían perdido.

— **¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué estoy en el hospital?**

— **¿Cómo que quien soy? ¿No puedes dejar de tomarme el pelo ni siquiera en un momento como este?—**el pelimorado se lo había tomado a broma, no pensaba que lo dijera en serio.

— **Va en serio. No sé ni quién eres tú ni porque estoy aquí. Y tampoco recuerdo mi nombre. ¿Tú sabes cómo me llamo?  
**

— **¿De verdad hablas en serio? Pues entonces tengo que llamar a un médico, necesito saber qué te pasa.**  
Hikaru fue a buscar a un médico y le contó lo que acababa de pasar. El médico decidió ir a hacerle una revisión a Kariya. De camino a su habitación, le dijo al pelimorado, que estaba muy preocupado:

—**Seguramente se debe al golpe que se dio en la cabeza al caer. Es bastante probable que recuerde todo en algunos días.  
**

— **¿De verdad cree que recordará todo? Ojalá sea así...—**lo que el médico le dijo lo había tranquilizado, pero seguía preocupado por su novio. El médico le hizo una revisión a Kariya y dijo que podría irse al día siguiente. Se marchó, dejando que los dos pudieran hablar.

— **¿Entonces me llamo Masaki Kariya?  
**

—**Sí, y yo soy Hikaru Kageyama. Y somos novios.  
**

— **¿De verdad somos novios? ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos?  
**

—**Cuatro años, desde que teníamos 14 años.  
**

—**Entonces ahora tengo 18, ¿no?  
**

—**No, los cumples en 2 meses. Yo ya los cumplí hace 4 meses — **si, Hikaru es mayor que Kariya, por lo menos en este fic... ehem... esto último lo dijo con algo de tristeza, había estado solo en el día de su cumpleaños. Todos sus amigos estaban de vacaciones, lo único que hicieron fue felicitarlo por teléfono. Kariya no había pisado la casa en todo el día.

— **¿Y esa barriga? ¿Estás embarazado?—**como no va a estarlo... esto... preguntó el peliazul con curiosidad.

—**Esto... Si, vamos a ser padres. Lo supe justo antes de lo que ocurrió.  
**

—**Pero... ¿No somos muy jóvenes para ser padres?—**dijo preocupado.

—**A mí también me lo pareció al principio, pero es una manera de mantenernos unidos.  
**

— **¿Y de cuántos meses estás?  
**

—**De tres meses. El mismo tiempo que tú llevas en coma.  
**

—**Así que tres meses. Y mañana podré salir de aquí. Pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer? No recuerdo nada de mi vida.  
**

—**No te preocupes. El médico dijo que seguramente recuperarías la memoria. Así que intentaremos aguantar hasta entonces.**

Las lágrimas habían dejado algunas marcas en sus blancas mejillas, Kariya se incorporó como pudo y las limpió. Luego le dio un suave beso en los labios que Hikaru correspondió. Hacía tanto tiempo que Kariya no le besaba así. Se sentía rebosante de felicidad, quería incluso gritar. Cuando se separaron, Hikaru continuó contándole cosas de su pasado, omitiendo que él se drogaba, no quería que volviera a hacerlo. El médico había dicho que había tardado tanto en despertar del coma a causa de las drogas, que sería mejor para los dos que las dejara. Al día siguiente, volvieron a casa. Hikaru, durante la estancia de Kariya en el hospital, solo había ido para ducharse y limpiar un poco, si no limpiara en tres meses la casa se ensuciaría mucho. Estuvo todo el tiempo junto a Kariya en el hospital, lo seguía queriendo después de todo.

_***Varios días después***_

Kariya todavía no conseguía recuperar la memoria. Como no tenían nada que hacer, Hikaru había decidido hacer una buena limpieza de la casa. Ahora mismo se encontraba fregando el suelo de la cocina, mientras que Kariya estaba subido en una silla quitando el polvo de la parte superior de los armarios. En un momento, se tambaleó y cayó estrepitosamente, quedándose medio inconsciente por el golpe que se dio al caer.

— **¿Kariya? ¿Se te cayó algo?—**preguntó el pelimorado desde la cocina. Al no recibir respuesta, fue a ver qué había pasado. Se quedo de piedra al ver que su novio estaba tirado en el suelo, corrió hacia él para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Vio que respiraba, tan solo estaba algo ido. Lo levantó como pudo y lo tumbó en el sofá. Luego fue a por hielo a la cocina, tenía que ponérselo si no quería que le saliera un buen chichón. Al llegar al salón se acercó a él y le puso el hielo en la cabeza, ya estaba empezando a despertarse.

—**Masaki, ¿estás bien?  
**

— **¡Quita, mocoso!—**gritó el peliazul. Hikaru se apartó asustado. Su antiguo novio había vuelto. Y eso no era nada bueno. Kariya se levantó llevándose una mano a la cabeza y soltando un quejido, el golpe lo había dejado dolorido. Pero no recordaba que se hubiera dado un golpe, solo se acordaba de que él venía de camino a su casa. No sabía cómo había llegado al salón.

— **¿Cómo llegué aquí si estaba en la entrada?  
**

— **¿En la entrada? Estabas aquí, limpiando el polvo, y te caíste. —**dijo Hikaru extrañado.

— **¿Cómo que limpiando el polvo? Ese es tu trabajo—**se quedó en silencio al ver la abultada barriga del menor... de tamaño—. **¿Y esa barriga?**

— **Estoy embarazado, ¿por qué lo preguntas si ya lo sabías?  
**

— **Pero ayer no estabas así. No pudiste engordar tanto en un solo día.**  
Ahí Hikaru se dio cuenta. Kariya había recuperado la memoria, pero no recordaba lo que había pasado.

— **Ese ayer del que tú hablas fue hace tres meses. Estuviste ingresado en el hospital, en coma, por culpa de los hijos de perra que te dispararon. —**si señores, el dulce e inocente Hikaru también dice ese tipo de palabras... esto... dijo algo furioso el pelimorado.

— **¿Me dispararon? Creo que ya me acuerdo. ¿No te harían daño a ti también?—**dijo preocupado. No le importaba que le hicieran daño a él, pero no soportarían que se lo hicieran a su pequeño. Pero no se daba cuenta de que él era el que más daño le hacía.

— **No, no me hicieron daño. De todas formas, a ti no te importaría. —**contestó apenado.

— **¿Cómo que no me importaría? Eres lo más importante que tengo, nunca me perdonaría si te hicieran daño por mi culpa.  
**

— **Pues no lo parece, porque, por si no lo has notado, el que más daño me ha hecho eres tú. Así que no me voy a creer que te preocupes así por mí. **

Kariya no lo comprendía, hasta que se dio cuenta de su error. Se acercó al pequeño y lo abrazó con cariño. El pelimorado intentó apartarse, el otro no lo dejó. Se acercó a su oído y susurró:

— **Siento todo lo que hice. Espero que me des una oportunidad para arreglarlo, porque de verdad te quiero. No, no te quiero, te amo. —**estas palabras hicieron que el pelimorado se estremeciera, hacía tanto que no le decía un simple "te amo".

— **¿Lo di-dices de ve-verdad?  
**

—**Claro que sí. Espero que me puedas perdonar.  
**

—**Claro que te perdono. Pero no vuelvas a hacer lo mismo, no por mí, sino por el bebé.  
**

—**Lo haré por ti y por nuestro hijo.**

Le dio un dulce beso a Hikaru, un beso que fue correspondido de inmediato y que mostraba todo lo que sentían.


	3. Anunciando el compromiso Extra

Es mi primer lemon, así que me gustaría que dijerais si os gusta y si debería seguir escribiéndolos. Es un poco fuerte a mi parecer, pero ya que era el primero... había que empezar fuerte...  
**Advertencias:** Lemon, posible muerte de aburrimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Anunciando el compromiso**

_*5 años después*_

Un pequeño peli-morado correteaba por un gran jardín, estaba jugando al fútbol. Le dio una fuerte patada al balón y fue a parar a los pies de su padre, que estaba sentado en un banco mirando como su hijo jugaba.

**— ¡Qué potencia! Vas a ser un gran delantero, como tu madre—**se levantó y le pasó el balón. Luego se dirigió a un columpio en el que otro niño, este con el pelo azul y de menos edad, se balanceaba suavemente.

**— ¿Vamos a ayudar a mamá?**

**—Siiii—**dijo entusiasmado el pequeño. Kariya lo cogió en brazos y llamó a su otro hijo, los tres entraron en la casa, donde Hikaru estaba cocinando.

**— ¿Mami, podemos ayudarte?—**dijo Ritsu, el mayor, de pelo morado y hermosos ojos de color ocre.

**—Claro. Podéis ir poniendo la mesa, vamos a hacer una especie de bufet. Les daremos un plato a cada uno y ya cogerán lo que quieran.**  
Estaban preparando una pequeña fiesta, querían celebrar que habían pasado 5 años desde que empezaron de nuevo. Pero no solo era eso. Tenían algo más que contarles a los chicos, a los que habían invitado.  
Cuando todo estuvo listo, Hikaru fue con los niños a su habitación para cambiarlos, por ayudarlo habían acabado bastante sucios, pero uno no es un niño sin ensuciarse. El timbre sonó y Kariya fue a abrir. Se sorprendió, al fin y al cabo hacía tiempo que no veía a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

**—Hola, Kariya. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿No seguirás molestando a Hikaru, como en los viejos tiempos?—**dijo burlonamente un peli-rosa de ojos azules, el chico que venía a su lado soltó una risita.

**—Ranmaru, no seas tan malo. Bueno, ¿no nos invitas a entrar?**

**—Como que tu novio no me ha dejado hablar. Venga, entrad—** en ese momento vio como un niño de pelo ondulado y rosa sacaba su cabeza de detrás de su padre, se agachó—. **Tú debes de ser Yuu. Hikaru me ha hablado de ti.**

**—¡Hola Kariya-san! ¿Está Ritsu? **

**—Sí, debe de estar en el jardín—**le extendió una mano**—. ¿Vamos a buscarlo?**

**—¡Sí!**

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando oyó a alguien gritar:

**—¡Espera! ¡No cierres, que ya llegamos!**

Los chicos reconocieron esa voz al instante. Seguía teniendo ese alegre tono de cuando eran jóvenes, y seguramente seguiría teniendo esa bonita sonrisa que siempre iluminaba su cara. ¿Ya debéis de saber de quien hablo, no? Este castaño venía acompañado de Tsurugi, que llevaba una cara de pocos amigos. Parecía que al peli-azul no le hacía mucha gracia ir a la "fiesta". Y además iba empujando un carrito de bebé, Kyouma, un pequeño peli-azul de un año tan risueño como su papá.

**—¡Hola chicos!—**gritó feliz Tenma.

**—Hola.—**gruñó el peli-azul.

**—Kyousuke, cambia esa cara.—**hizo un tierno puchero, el peliazul no pudo resistirse y sonrió.

Entraron todos en la casa. Más tarde todos llegaron. El antiguo equipo del Raimon, cada pareja con sus respectivos hijos. Todos tenían hijos, algunos uno solo, otros dos y algunos más mayores y otros más pequeños.  
Al acabar de comer, Kariya pidió silencio.

**—Tenemos algo importante que deciros—**antes de continuar, tomó la mano de Hikaru—. Vamos a casarnos.

Hikaru tenía el rostro inclinado hacia abajo, estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza. Kariya puso una mano en su mentón e hizo que lo mirara, le dio un suave beso, que un pequeño interrumpió:

**—Puagg, que asco.—**era un niño peli-celeste de ojos marrones, tenía unos siete años.

**—Como si tú no lo hicieras. ¿Verdad, Kazuki?—**replicó otro, era moreno y llevaba unas gafas de bucear en su cabeza, era la viva imagen de su padre.

**—N-no di-digas tonterías, Toru.—**contestó el nombrado, hijo de Yuichi y Furetsu, de exóticos ojos como su mamá uke y pelo azul como su padre, también de siete años.

**—Bah, me da igual lo que digáis, voy a seguir queriendo a mi Kazu-chan.—**dijo el peli-celeste, de nombre Kou, que había salido pervertido como su padre, y se acercó a Kazuki.

**—Así se dice, hijo.—**le felicitó Minamisawa.

**—Aaw, que monos~—**dijeron los ukes, pensando que lo que dijo Kou había sido muy dulce.

**—¿De verdad vais a casaros?—**preguntó Furetsu.

**—¿Crees que si no lo fuéramos a hacer os habríamos invitado y os lo habríamos dicho?—**contestó irónicamente Kariya.

**—No seas así, cielo. Solo estaba preguntando. Si vamos a casarnos, y estáis todos invitados. Vamos a celebrar la boda a mediados de verano y había pensado si querríais ser las damas de honor—**explicó el peli-morado dirigiéndose a los ukes.

**—¡Si! ¡Qué guay ser damas de honor!—**dijo con emoción Tenma.

**—Yo tambén quero ser dama de honor** _(se supone que es un niño pequeño...)_**—**balbuceó un pequeño peli-azul/metálico/gris de ojos rojos de 2 años.

**—Tú eres muy pequeño para hacer eso.—**le dijo con dulzura Makoto.

**—Eso, Hiroki. Además tú vas a ser seme, así que no puedes ser una dama de honor.—**coincidió Namikawa, al acabar de hablar, todos soltaron una carcajada por lo que acababa de decir.

**—¿Qué es un seme?—**preguntó Ritsu. Todos los ukes se sonrojaron y Hikaru dijo:

**—Ya lo sabrás cuando seas mayor. Y tú no digas esas cosas, Namikawa. ¿No ves que son niños inocentes?**

**—Lo siento, lo siento.**

Todos volvieron a reír. No solo por lo de Namikawa, también porque estaban felices por la pareja. La tarde pasó rápidamente entre risas y todos se marcharon.

* * *

**Parte Extra: Noche de Bodas**

_*Unos meses después*_

**—Ah, que cansado estoy—**decía un pelimorado echándose a la cama**—. No pensé que una boda cansara tanto.**

Kariya todavía estaba entrando por la puerta de la habitación mientras se quitaba la pajarita. Cuando empezó a desabotonarse la camisa, dijo:

**—Pero todavía no ha terminado—**se notaba un todo de picardía en su voz**—. ¿No, mi amor?**  
Hikaru se quedó pensativo, no entendió muy bien lo que había querido decir su esposo... que bonito suena... ehem... Cuando lo entendió enrojeció hasta las orejas, pero sonrió pervertidamente, ya lo tenía todo pensado, y dijo de manera sensual:

**—Claro que no, cielo.**

Kariya se acercó a él dispuesto a empezar, no contaba con que su pequeño lo empujara a la cama.

**—Parece que alguien está impaciente...—**soltó en tono burlón mientras que el peli-morado se sentaba en sus piernas.

**—No soy el único. Y que sepas que vas a pasar la mejor noche de tu vida.—**estaba bastante nervioso, era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa, pero eso no impidió que siguiera con lo suyo y empezó a moverse de manera sensual sobre el miembro de su chico, haciéndolo rozar con su trasero. El otro soltó un gruñido de placer al sentir ese movimiento, se acercó al pequeño y lo besó apasionadamente, metiendo su lengua en la boca del peli-morado, saboreándola por completo. Esta vez fue él el que soltó un suspiro entre el beso, haciendo que el peli-azul sonriera y se apartara. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente, los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas rojas y la boca hinchada por el beso y entreabierta.

**—Eres precioso... Te amo.**

**—Y-yo también t-te amo...—**dicho esto, llevó sus manos a los botones de la camisa del peli-azul y la desabrochó por completo, dejando a la vista su bien formado torso. La deslizó por sus hombros y la tiró a algún sitio de la habitación. Se inclinó y dio una suave mordida en el cuello, ahora descubierto, de Kariya, quien no quería quedarse atrás, así que le quitó la camisa de un tirón y la lanzó lejos de ellos. Apartó a Hikaru de su cuello y empezó a repartir besos y lamidas por el cuello contrario. Bajó una de sus manos a la cintura del peli-morado, sujetándolo fuerte, y la otra a su trasero, dando un apretón. Esto hizo que, entre los suaves suspiros que le provocaban sus besos, Hikaru soltara un audible gemido. Lo empujó hacia él con la mano de su cintura, haciendo que ambos miembros se rozasen y que los dos dejaran escapar un placentero gemido. Hikaru puso las manos en el pecho de Kariya y lo echó suavemente hacia atrás, dejándolo completamente recostado sobre la cama. Bajó por su pecho dando lamidas de vez en cuando, siguió bajando hasta que se encontró con el pantalón, el cual desabrochó con sus dientes y deslizó lenta y tortuosamente por las piernas del peli-azul. Luego volvió a subir y pasó su dedo índice por el ya erecto miembro de su chico, provocando que un gruñido se escapara de sus labios.

**—¿Te gusta, amor?—**preguntó sensualmente a la vez que metía su mano dentro del ajustado bóxer negro que llevaba el peli-azul.

**—S-si... Ahh... Mmm—**dijo entrecortadamente, su respiración empezaba a dificultarse. Hikaru movía su mano cada vez más rápido, pero no era suficiente, así que le quitó el bóxer y se acercó al miembro del oji-ocre. Pasó su lengua varias veces por la punta de este y luego lo engulló por completo, tomando por sorpresa al peli-azul.

**—¡AHHH! N-no v-vuelvas a... ahh... hacer e-eso... ahh.**

**—Si parece que te gusta...—**dijo el otro pícaramente y continuó con lo que estaba. Siguió repartiendo lamidas por el miembro de Kariya y acercó su mano a la base de este y la apretó, no le permitiría correrse, no todavía.

**—D-déjame a-acabar, p-por favor...**

**—No, ahora viene algo que te va a gustar más.**

Kariya vio como se separaba y se giraba, quedando el miembro del peli-morado a la altura de su boca, mientras que el suyo quedaba a la altura de la boca de Hikaru. Estaban en una perfecta posición de 69. El peli-azul no esperó más y lo metió completamente en su boca, provocando un grito de placer en su uke y una mordida en su miembro, ya que Hikaru ya había empezado a repartir sutiles y placenteras lamidas por todo su miembro. Intentó continuar, pero el placer que su seme le provocaba era tanto que lo único que conseguía hacer era gemir y retorcerse. Poco tiempo después acabó por venirse con un agudo gemido en la boca del oji-ocre, quien tragó gustosamente toda la esencia de su pequeño. Iba darle la vuelta para continuar, pero Hikaru no se dejó.

**—T-todavía no he a-acabado...—**dijo intentando recuperar la respiración, volvió a dirigirse a la entrepierna de su chico y continuó lamiéndola.

**—Hikaru... ahh...m-me... me corr...—**no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, se vino en la boca del peli-morado, el cual se levantó y se sentó rápidamente encima del otro auto-penetrándose, antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

**—¡AHH! Ma-Masaki... ahh...—**gimió al sentir como el miembro del oji-ocre entraba en él por completo. Empezó a subir y bajar suavemente, con un ritmo lento y tortuoso, pero no era suficiente. Cada vez iba más rápido, dando saltitos para llegar más profundo. Kariya lo tomó fuertemente por la cintura para ayudarlo, pero no quería quedarse sin hacer nada. Lo sujetó por la cadera y lo giró, quedando Hikaru acostado en la cama, y empezó con un vaivén de embestidas tan rápidas y profundas que rozaban lo salvaje.

**—Ma-Masaki... ahh... m-más rápido... ahh...**

**—Tus deseos son órdenes...—**aumentó más el ritmo, alcanzando un ritmo bestial. En una de las estocadas dio en el punto de su uke, provocando que soltara un alarido de placer.

**—¡AHHH! O-otra vez a-ahí... ahh... p-por fa-favor...—**los gemidos prácticamente no le dejaban hablar, alguna lágrima de placer se escapaba de sus oscuros ojos, también nublados por el placer. El peli-azul continuó con las embestidas, golpeando en la próstata de su pequeño y consiguiendo sonoros gemidos como respuesta. Varias estocadas después el peli-morado se volvió a correr, esta vez entre los dos. Kariya se corrió también al sentir como las paredes del pequeño apretaban su miembro, dejando su semilla en su interior. Salió lentamente y se acostó en la cama, atrayendo a Hikaru hacia él para poder abrazarlo.

**—Te amo Hikaru, eres lo más importante de mi vida, aparte de mis peques.**

**—Yo también te amo, Masaki— **el peli-azul iba a dormir, pero no contaba con que el peli-morado se subiera encima de él**—. ¿Acaso pensabas que ya habíamos acabado? Si no recuerdo mal, te dije que ibas a pasar la mejor noche de tu vida. Y la noche todavía no ha terminado—**añadió con una sonrisa, el otro también sonrió, iba a ser una noche muy larga para los dos.

* * *

**Preguntitas:**  
-¿Os gustó el lemon? (decid la verdad, estuvo horrible)  
-¿Hikaru me ha salido demasiado pervertido?  
-¿Os gustan los nombres que les puse a sus hijos?  
-¿Debería seguir escribiendo?


End file.
